


Carry On

by astrodestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel is alive, Coda, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, I fixed it, Jack kline - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, castiel is jack's father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrodestiel/pseuds/astrodestiel
Summary: On a hunt with the Winchesters, Jack finds something he thought he had lost forever.





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first spn coda, please let me know if there are any errors!

Sam and Dean were fighting again. Jack knew that it was about him. They had been on a hunt around what Sam called a “ghost”. He had explained to Jack what it was, but Jack had already forgotten. It was so frustrating. He felt useless. He couldn’t use his powers, he couldn’t fight, and he couldn’t defend himself. He was scared to use his powers after killing his mother. 

Jack looked up from where he was standing by Dean’s car. Sam and Dean had moved away from him to talk, and from the dirty looks that Dean kept throwing to Jack, he knew that Dean didn’t want him there. It hurt. Jack had been trying for weeks to get Dean’s approval on anything, but to no success. 

He didn’t understand. He didn’t understand why Dean was so cold to him, why he wanted him dead. Jack remembered before he was born, shortly after he had chosen Castiel as his guardian. Castiel had talked to him often, telling him about everything. Jack remembered brief conversations, when Castiel told him how he would protect him, how he would be happy.

Most of all, though, Jack remembered when Castiel told him about Dean Winchester. Castiel talked about Dean often. Jack remembered the happiness in his voice whenever he thought of the human. He told Jack that Dean was an amazing man, how he was caring and kind. He told Jack that he trusted Dean with his life and how much he loved him. 

Upon discovering that Castiel had died, Jack finally found the man that his father had praised so much. The nephilim immediately trusted Dean, knowing that if his father trusted the man, he was good. But Dean didn’t trust him, or want him. Jack was crushed at the realization that Dean wanted to kill him. He wanted Dean to like him, because the way that his father described him, Dean was someone who deserved nothing but the best.

Jack constantly hoped that Dean would change his opinion of him. He tried to do everything he could to convince Dean that he was worthy of his approval, but the more he tried the more Dean hated him. He had even tried…

He knew that Dean hated him because Castiel was dead. When Dean had come back from helping his friend, he said that it was his fault that Castiel was dead. Jack thought that maybe if he could bring Castiel back, then Dean would finally accept him. But he had failed. Castiel was still dead, and Dean still hated him.

There was a painful, empty feeling in Jack’s chest when he thought of his father. He missed him. He had never met Castiel but he still knew that his father was good. He had chosen Castiel to be his father for that reason. 

Jack sighed sadly and looked away from the two brothers. Instead, he looked towards the woods on the edge of the road. The boy blinked and jumped slightly. He thought he saw- no, that was impossible. His father was dead. He couldn’t be there. There was a sudden burning feeling in his chest. He looked over at the brothers and saw that they hadn’t looked over at him. The feeling was growing stronger. It didn’t hurt. It was… comforting. He felt warm and safe.

He walked closer to the woods slowly, examining everything closely. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Jack turned to the side and stopped. There was a figure a few feet away from him, wearing a slightly tattered trench coat. They stared at each other for a second before the man stepped forward.

Jack could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He finally found his voice and said one word. “Father?”

The man drew closer and Jack could finally see his face. Castiel looked at him with weary eyes, looking exhausted. He seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Jack heard the brothers stop behind him, and a sharp intake of breath.

Jack suddenly ran forward, unable to stop himself. He stopped for a second when he was right in front of his father, and then wrapped his arms around his father the same way that Sam had done to him. He was told that it was a sign of affection. 

Castiel responded to the hug by pulling Jack close. Jack could feel that his father was out of breath. He pulled back from the hug and looked up at Castiel. The angel was smiling at him. He touched Jack’s face, and the nephilim was surprised to find that his face was wet.

There were footsteps behind them and Jack turned around. The first thing that he saw was Dean. Jack stepped back from his father and watched from the sidelines as the human walked forward. His eyes were wide and he reached out slightly to the angel. But Castiel looked angry. He stepped toward his husband, pushing his son behind him.

“Dean,” His voice was cold and steely. “How could you treat my son this way?” Dean looked guilty. Jack almost felt bad for him. His husband had just come back, and they didn’t even greet each other properly. 

“Castiel…” He whispered, looking down at the ground. “I-I’m sorry. I know there’s no excuse for what I did, how I treated him. You don’t need to forgive me. I’m sorry.” He turned to Jack. “I’m sorry, Jack. There’s nothing that I can say that can make up for how I treated you. I’m sorry.”

Jack walked forward. He saw the pain in Dean’s eyes. He felt the overwhelming grief that came with losing a loved one. He gently grabbed Dean’s arm, causing the man to look up at him. 

“I forgive you.” He said. Dean blinked, surprised. Jack gave him a small smile, and pulled him into a hug. Dean was shaking. Jack stepped back and saw that his father’s cold gaze had softened. Castiel walked towards the human and placed a hand on his cheek. He put his other hand over Dean’s shoulder. Dean leaned into the touch. 

“I missed you, Dean.” Castiel whispered lovingly. “What you did was inexcusable, but I understand. And I still love you, so much. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you.” Before the green eyed man could respond, Castiel kissed him gently. 

The angel backed away, and smiled at his husband. He turned to Sam, who gave him a watery smile. Jack walked back to his father, who wrapped an arm around him. Castiel kissed Jack’s forehead before pulling back. 

“Everything is okay now. I’m here.”


End file.
